The Aenar (episode)
Archer visits Shran's icy homeworld to find an Andorian subspecies called the Aenar, to determine their connection to the marauders destroying ships in the region. (Part 3 of 3) Summary Teaser As Admiral Valdore gazes out a window on Romulus, Senator , with two Remans standing near him, complains that the mission they were assigned to has become a disaster. The Romulan Senate expected them to cause political discord throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants but, for the first time ever, the Andorian and Tellarite governments have now formed an . Vrax tells Valdore that a group of Romulans in the senate doesn't share the admiral's opinion that the alliance won't last. The senators are presenting a motion to cancel the mission and Vrax, who regrets supporting the mission, blames Valdore for weakening his position in the senate. Claiming that Vrax will eventually become First Consul when the mission is completed, Valdore reveals that the second Romulan drone ship is now ready to be launched. Since it was the crew of that brought Andorian and Tellarite delegations together, his plan is to use both drone ships to track and destroy the Starfleet vessel. Act One :"Captain's starlog, supplemental. A transport ship is returning the to his homeworld, but Shran has offered to stay and help us track down the marauder." In a briefing room aboard Enterprise, Commander T'Pol informs Archer, Lieutenant Reed, Tucker, Phlox and Shran that the drone ship is being navigated using telepresence – a process which allows remote operation of a vessel. Shran comments that in the past, the Andorians experimented with telepresence for a short period of time. When T'Pol adds that the drone ship's pilot is able to operate the vessel from light years away, Reed and Tucker accept that as an explanation for the ship being devoid of crewmembers. T'Pol suggests that the crew of Enterprise build their own telepresence unit to interfere with the Romulans' navigation of the drone ship. She also states that the data which Enterprise gained from the Romulan vessel included a brain wave pattern of a highly telepathic individual – the pilot. T'Pol explains that telepathy is apparently required to operate the drone ship but Doctor Phlox mentions that the pilot is seemingly related to the Andorian species. On Romulus, Nijil reports that Tucker and Reed caused considerable damage to the drone ship while they were on board. Valdore orders him to assign every Romulan supernumerary to replace the prototype vessel's receiver array. Nijil is concerned about the pilot, who is currently mentally fatigued, operating the vessel alone. The Romulan scientist doesn't dare to imagine what might happen if Valdore orders the deployment of another drone ship. The admiral replies that the pilot will be allocated at least three days to rest and advises Nijil to increase the pilot's stimulants, even though they are already at a dangerously high level. If the stimulants are increased, Nijil worries that the pilot may die, resulting in the end of their mission. Valdore shows little concern for the pilot's well-being, however, but tells Nijil to be certain that the pilot survives until Enterprise is destroyed. Meanwhile, Shran enters the captain's ready room, where he tells Archer about a transmission he just received. Andorian scientists have analyzed the brain wave pattern and concluded that the pilot is Aenar – a blind Andorian subspecies of ice-dwellers. Prior to their discovery fifty years ago in Andoria's northern hemisphere, they were considered to be simply a myth, due to their highly secretive nature. Shran thinks it is unlikely that they built the drone ship and even more unlikely that they deployed the vessel, due to their pacifistic beliefs. Obviously, the ethics of one Aenar differ from the majority, so Archer and Shran agree to find out whose. Contacting the bridge, the captain instructs Ensign Travis Mayweather through the intercom to set course for the Andorian homeworld at maximum warp. In sickbay, Tucker and T'Pol have begun to construct Enterprise s telepresence unit. When Commander Tucker exhibits signs of fatigue, T'Pol advises him to rest and recalls that Phlox believes he shouldn't return to duty yet. Surprised that T'Pol and the doctor spoke about him, the engineer argues that the Vulcan doesn't have the same level of engineering expertise as he has, which will be useful in the construction of the telepresence unit. When Trip asks her if she has ever faced death like he did aboard the drone ship, she replies that she doubted her survival when Enterprise attempted to destroy Sphere 41 in the Delphic Expanse. When Tucker asks what she thought about in that instant, T'Pol answers that she wondered whether to transfer auxiliary power to the starship's deflector array, leaving Tucker disappointed at her reply. Enterprise arrives in the Andorian system, which includes the ringed gas giant of which the the Andorian homeworld is a moon. As Archer and Shran walk through a corridor to the transporter, Reed is reluctant to let them leave without a contingent of MACOs. There is a dampening field surrounding the Aenar compound which will inhibit communications between the surface and Enterprise. However, Archer insists the MACOs stay behind – the Aenar might interpret their presence as a threat and refuse to cooperate. Stepping onto the transporter platform, the captain and Shran beam down to the frozen Northern Wastes of Andoria. When Archer remarks at how cold it is, Shran informs him that Andoria is midway through its hottest season, despite the fact that it is -28 degrees below. The captain and Shran begin to search for the entrance to the Aenar compound, twenty meters from where they beamed in. Shran tells Archer that Andorian cities are subterranean and are designed to use geothermal energy. He adds that he didn't see the Andorian sun until he was fifteen years old. Nearing the entrance to the compound, Shran falls to his knees, experiencing balance problems due to his cut antenna. He refuses Archer's help and rises to his feet unaided. Notifying the captain that the tunnels ahead of them reach out for thousands of kilometers, he and Archer enter the Aenar compound. On Romulus, Nijil reports that the pilot of the drone ship is resting, in preparation for the vessel's launch in twelve hours. When Nijil promises to ensure the pilot will be ready, Valdore comments that the scientist sounds like the soldier he really is. When Nijil maintains that he is simply a scientist, Valdore claims that mistakes occur when a Romulan forgets that he is a soldier from birth. The Romulan admiral recalls that he served as a senator early in his career, when he once considered Vrax a friend. However, he made the unforgivable mistake of challenging the precept of unlimited expansion and was expelled from the Senate. Nijil apologizes, although Valdore states that his intention is to teach the Romulan scientist a lesson, not to seek pity. After Valdore lost his position as senator, he vowed never to repeat his error and never to forget his birthright as a soldier of the Romulan Empire. Satisfied that Nijil has learnt the moral of Valdore's tale, the admiral orders the Romulan scientist to continue with his preparations. On Andoria, Shran notices holes in an ice tunnel roof that were left by burrowing ice-bores – worms that generate warmth through a chemical reaction. Archer thinks that Phlox would like to acquire some, although Shran tells the captain that would be a bad idea – any physical contact with an ice-bore results in third-degree burns. When Archer and the Andorian reach a steep incline, the captain suggests that they look for another way to the bottom of the slope. Shran disagrees and foolhardily starts his descent. Suddenly, the ice gives way beneath him and he falls to the base of the slope. Seeing an icicle jutting through the Andorian's leg, Archer hurries down the slope. In agonizing pain, Shran insists on freeing his own leg from the ice. Bleeding and moaning, he lies on his back after hauling his leg free. As inquisitive Aenar observe Archer and the Andorian, the captain provides Shran with emergency medical aid, unaware that they are being watched. Act Two Archer tells Shran that the Andorian's leg has stopped bleeding. However, if Shran moves, he may lose more blood. If he and Archer stay where they are, he fears that they will freeze to death. Archer attempts to contact Enterprise with his communicator, although Shran reminds him of the dampening field. The captain claims that he remembered the field, but attempted to signal the starship anyway. When Archer asks how far they are from the Aenar compound, Shran indicates that they are not as far as they thought (having just caught sight of an Aenar female). She, and other members of her Andorian subspecies, step out of the shadows toward Shran and Archer. The captain informs the Aenar that Shran requires their assistance. The young female who Shran saw agrees to provide the Andorian medical aid. On board Enterprise, Phlox comments that he wishes he, T'Pol and Tucker had more information on the neural interface which connects the pilot to the telepresence unit. Due to this, he states that connecting someone to the unit will be dangerous – if the neural interface malfunctions, the wearer may suffer extreme neurolytic shock, which could possibly result in brain damage. Trip seems certain that there must be some way to make the interface safer, although the doctor responds that they have learned everything they can from the diagnostics of the Romulan drone ship. When Phlox tells T'Pol that the unit will be ready in a day, Trip voices his wish to be the first crew member to try the unit. The Vulcan reminds Trip that he is not telepathic and that the trial wouldn't be a true test of the unit's effectiveness but the engineer argues that the experiment would at least give an indication of whether the neural interface is dangerous. When T'Pol coldly states that she will test the unit, Tucker maintains that she is the highest-ranking officer on board the starship and is not expendable due to this. The engineer asks her to wait until the captain returns but T'Pol is intent on having the unit ready by the time of his arrival. To accomplish this, the preparations will have to include a thorough series of tests. T'Pol declares that their discussion is concluded and walks away. Deep under the icy surface of Andoria, a subterranean city, built by the Aenar, clings onto large icicles which have formed in a massive underground cavern. In one of the city's rooms, Archer watches as an Aenar female enters and walks to where a physician stands, attending Shran's wounds. Nodding to the physician, she tells Shran that he will soon be fully recovered. The Andorian thanks the physician shortly before the doctor leaves. When the Aenar female tells Archer his name, the captain believes it is proof of her telepathic ability. However, she explains that the Aenar strictly prohibit telepathy without permission. She learned the captain's name when the Andorian chancellor contacted her species. When Archer asks to speak with an Aenar leader, the female replies that she has been chosen as "Speaker" in this particular case. The captain wonders if she understands why he and Shran require her species' assistance. She answers that the Andorians have told the Aenar that Starfleet believes her species is involved with anonymous attacks on the alliance ships. When the captain informs her that she wasn't told the whole story, she asks permission to read Archer's thoughts. He accepts and the Aenar female soon comments that his mind is an interesting one with many facets, some of which are conflicting. She believes that the evidence which has been gathered to prove that an Aenar was in control of the Romulan drone ship appears irrefutable. However, she is extremely disturbed by the thought that a member of her race could cause so much death. She postulates that Gareb, an Aenar citizen who disappeared the year before while collecting ice-bores, may have been abducted and forced to control the drone ship, which would explain why his body was never found. She reminds Archer and Shran that they need someone to control the telepresence unit on Enterprise and leaves the room, telling them that she will consult with the other Aenar. As Enterprise continues its orbit in the Andorian system, Tucker enters the mess hall and orders a strong coffee. Walking through a corridor with a mug of the coffee, he wanders past T'Pol. When the Vulcan calls his name, he eventually stops walking. T'Pol informs him that his concern for her is appreciated. He claims that he is only trying to make sure Enterprise doesn't lose a good officer, although T'Pol believes that his emotions are interfering with his duties. Trip disagrees and retorts that his feelings are completely professional. He walks away as the Vulcan looks on. As Shran lies in his quarters within the underground city, a young Aenar female stands over his body. She is surprised when she realizes he is awake and, fascinated by Shran, explains that she has never met a blue-skinned Andorian before. She adds that she can't explain how she can tell he has blue skin when she is blind and asks about the Andorian's home. Shran tells her that, every few years, the temperature rises above freezing for several weeks. He reveals that he has visited planets which had temperatures that were only slightly below the boiling point of water. The young female laughs in wonderment when the Andorian comments that, in a couple of days on a planet such as the ones he was describing, he lost ten percent of his body weight. She regains a serious expression when she remembers the reason for her visit – she wanted to apologize to Shran for unintentionally sensing his thoughts when she first saw him. She relates to how he must feel to lose Talas when she divulges that she is Gareb's sister. She seems certain that her brother would never intentionally harm anyone, which correlates with what the Speaker told Shran earlier. The young Aenar female confesses to having experienced recurrent nightmares concerning her brother. Meanwhile, two Romulan officers lead Gareb to the telepresence unit on Romulus. Nijil asks for his forgiveness shortly before the Romulan scientist injects the pilot with stimulants. Wearing the neural interface helmet, T'Pol gasps as Phlox activates the telepresence unit in Enterprise s sickbay. Her condition stabilizes and she seems to be doing well. Phlox reports that her synaptic response has become erratic but T'Pol insists that she will recover. However, her condition deteriorates and Trip orders Phlox to power down the unit. Trip removes the interface helmet from T'Pol's head and, scanning her, Phlox makes a positive diagnosis – T'Pol is relatively unharmed. The engineer confirms that, for a brief period of time, she did manage to operate the telepresence unit. T'Pol informs Tucker and Phlox that she will rest for a few minutes before testing the unit again. In a room within the Aenar city, Archer attempts to convince the Speaker to help bring an end to the Romulan drone ship's violence. When she tells them that the Aenar won't participate in the use of violence against the drone ship, Shran believes that he and the captain are wasting their time and leaves. Archer reluctantly follows. With their systems ready, Valdore gives the order to launch two Romulan drone ships. They depart Romulus at warp speed to intercept Enterprise. Act Three On Andoria, Gareb's sister advises Shran to recuperate, as they walk with Archer through an ice tunnel. The Andorian replies that he has had enough rest and Archer, following Shran and the young Aenar, informs them that they will soon be out of range of the dampening field which surrounds the Aenar compound. When the young female urges Shran to wait, telepathically sensing a swarm of ice-bores, the Andorian commander looks up to see the ice-bores falling through the roof of the tunnel. Shran stands back to make sure that none of the ice-bores, which generate immense heat, touch him. As they burrow through the ground, Gareb's sister recalls that she and her brother once chased a swarm of ice-bores near the planet's surface for two hours. When she and her brother returned to the Aenar city, she learned that their family was extremely worried about them. She fears her family will be worried again. When Shran asks if she is sure that she wants to leave Andoria, she replies that she wants to help save her brother and wonders what Enterprise is like. Captain Archer describes the starship as warm, which makes her smile. In Enterprise s sickbay, Tucker asks Phlox if the doctor thinks it is wise for T'Pol to test the vessel's telepresence unit again. Phlox replies that T'Pol knows the risks of using the unit and is simply doing her job. When he advises Tucker not to interfere with T'Pol's duties, Tucker suspects that perhaps the crew of Enterprise have lost their sanity. Phlox believes Tucker is crazy to attempt to have both a romantic and professional relationship with a member of the crew, a feat which no species in the galaxy has managed to achieve. Tucker blames the doctor for the Vulcan neuro-pressure which initiated the engineer's relationship with T'Pol. However, Phlox reminds him that the Denobulan recommended neuro-pressure simply because Tucker was experiencing problems sleeping. When Tucker asks Phlox how he should deal with his feelings for T'Pol, the doctor states that he will just have to suffer the effects of the universally untreatable ailment. On Andoria, Archer looks up at the roof of an ice tunnel which he, Shran and Gareb's sister are traveling through. There, the captain sees holes left by the ice-bores the group observed earlier. Gareb's sister exclaims, "They're trying to stop us! They're not letting us see the path to the surface!" A holographic projection of the Aenar Speaker appears in a tunnel opening before the group and tries to persuade Gareb's sister, Jhamel, to return to the underground city. Archer protests that Jhamel is acting of her own conscience. Using her telepathic ability, the Speaker discovers that Jhamel is doing what she believes to be right – leaving Andoria to save her brother. Accepting Jhamel's choice, the Speaker's projection disappears, revealing the tunnel behind her to also be a projection. Following Jhamel, Archer and Shran walk through an opening to the surface of the planet which replaced the tunnel entrance. Later, as Enterprise travels through space at warp speed, Archer notates a log entry. :"Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've returned to ''Enterprise, where we received word that the cargo ship Ticonderoga is missing." As they walk though a corridor, T'Pol informs the captain that ''Enterprise is too far from the Ticonderoga to detect the freighter on long-range sensors. She adds that Enterprise will arrive at the cargo ship's last known coordinates in approximately six hours. Archer tells T'Pol that he wants Lieutenant Reed to finish upgrading the targeting scanners so that Enterprise will make more effective shots if they encounter the drone ship again. T'Pol leaves the captain, heading for the armory. As Archer enters sickbay, Tucker reports that Jhamel is ready to test Enterprise s telepresence unit. Jhamel confirms Tucker's report and the engineer places the neural interface helmet around the Aenar's head. At first, Shran thinks Jhamel is uncomfortable using the unit. However, she describes the experience as "strangely enjoyable" and rises the unit's power to maximum. Archer and Trip exchange glances before the captain tells her that she is doing incredibly well. Tucker suggests simulating a course correction and the captain agrees. Suddenly, Jhamel's breathing becomes erratic. Phlox reports that Jhamel is having synaptic trouble. As the Aenar's whole body starts to shake, Shran demands that the unit be shut down. Tucker removes the interface helmet from around Jhamel's head and Phlox administers the Aenar with a mild sedative. :"Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've arrived at the last known coordinates of the ''Ticonderoga." On the bridge, T'Pol reports that the starship's sensors are detecting debris, consisting of hull fragments, nacelle casings and several Human bodies. Archer orders her to search for the drone ship's warp signature. When T'Pol asks the captain about Jhamel's condition, Archer replies that the Aenar will recover. However, Phlox has advised the captain that it would be too dangerous for her to use the telepresence unit again. Archer comments that his visit with Shran to Andoria may have been a wasted journey. In sickbay, Jhamel regains consciousness and asks Shran, who is standing over her, what happened. The Andorian replies that she had a convulsion earlier and is now recovering. Jhamel reveals that she had a dream about her brother and appears to be annoyed with herself when she recalls that she failed the telepresence experiment. Shran answers that she should be proud of her courage. He adds that even though he is a commander of the Andorian Imperial Guard, he wouldn't be brave enough to test ''Enterprise s telepresence unit. Jhamel smiles and comments that Talas must have been a fortunate woman to have had a relationship with Shran, although the Andorian boasts that he was the fortunate one. When the Aenar claims to think her brother will die, Shran refuses to let her believe that. On the bridge, T'Pol notifies the captain that a ship which appears to be a is dropping out of warp near Enterprise. Archer orders Ensign Sato to hail the ship and Lieutenant Reed to target the vessel's engines. T'Pol suggests that the ship may simply be a freighter, although there is no response to Sato's communications. The vessel is at 100 kilometers distance from Enterprise when Archer gives the order to open fire. Act Four After receiving the first impact from Enterprise s phase cannons, the unidentified vessel returns fire. As the third bolt of energy from Enterprise hits the vessel, it loses its form, revealing that it is the drone ship. The bridge of Enterprise shakes as the enemy craft fires at the starship. Archer orders Reed to target the drone ship's weapons but the vessel is moving too fast and the lieutenant can't get a lock. In sickbay, Shran tells Jhamel that Enterprise is under attack and starts to head for the bridge. However, the Aenar sits up, stops Shran and insists that she use the telepresence unit. Jhamel claims that she can sense her brother and is certain she will be able to make Gareb stop his attack. Shran advises the doctor to allow her to use the unit again, although Phlox is not too keen on the idea. On Romulus, Nijil informs Valdore that Enterprise is suffering extreme damage. The admiral orders Nijil to use the second drone ship to target the Starfleet vessel but the Romulan scientist believes that more force may not be required. Valdore demands that Nijil follows his orders and the scientist eventually complies. On Enterprise s bridge, Reed detects the arrival of the second drone ship, which appears as an Andorian battle cruiser. Scanning the craft's power signature, T'Pol confirms it is not an Andorian vessel and Archer demands that Reed target the ship. When T'Pol recognizes the telepresence unit in sickbay has been activated, the captain contacts Phlox. The doctor informs him that Jhamel is insisting on an attempt to use the unit again. Enterprise trembles as the second drone ship sheds its holographic skin and joins its counterpart to exchange blows with the starship. In sickbay, Phlox reports a cortical fluctuation, which could cause Jhamel to have another seizure. However, the Aenar maintains her belief that she will be able to save her brother and stop the attack against Enterprise. When Phlox's equipment signals an emergency, the doctor instructs Shran to disconnect Jhamel from the telepresence unit. However, the Andorian has faith in Jhamel and refuses to comply with the doctor's orders. In the Romulan command center, Nijil notes that Enterprise has lost warp power. Valdore directs him to continue targeting the starship's engines, although the scientist exclaims that someone is hacking into the telemetric array. Sensing Jhamel's presence, Gareb is confused that she is still alive. When he asks her where she is, he learns that Jhamel is aboard the ship which he is targeting. The pilot instantly stops his attack, which Valdore notices. On Enterprise, the crew also realize that the drone ships, which are now defenseless, have halted their assault. Meanwhile, Gareb telepathically communicates that the Romulans had told him he was the last living member of his species. He feels guilty that the Romulans lied to him and forced him to destroy so many ships, thus killing so many people. Jhamel appeals to him to end the violence now. Nijil is alarmed when the Romulan drone ships attack each other. When Valdore directs the scientist to disengage the ships' weapons, Nijil states that he has lost control of the vessels. When Reed notifies Archer that the drone ships have become suicidal, the captain instructs him to fire a full spread of photonic torpedoes at the ships. On Romulus, Valdore threatens Gareb that if the drone ships don't target Enterprise again, the Aenar pilot will be killed. Nijil tries to stop Valdore, but two Romulan officers hold the scientist back. Gareb asks his sister to remember him after his death, as one of the drone ships explodes. In his frustration, Valdore kills the Aenar pilot. Meanwhile, Phlox and Shran disconnect Jhamel from the telepresence unit in Enterprise s sickbay. Firing photonic torpedoes, the Starfleet vessel destroys the remaining drone ship. On Romulus, Valdore realizes that the mission is over. He stands as Gareb's head falls to one side and Nijil removes the interface helmet. In Enterprise s sickbay, Jhamel is relieved that the drone ships have been destroyed and that they won't be able to do any more damage. However, she is also saddened by her brother's death and embraces Shran in both despair and relief. :"Captain's starlog, supplemental. There's been no sign of any other marauder ships. We're returning Shran and Jhamel to Andoria." As they near the transporter, Archer thanks Jhamel for lending her assistance to the crew of Enterprise. Jhamel concludes that if she hadn't accompanied Shran and Archer to the starship, her brother would have died alone. They say goodbye to each other and Jhamel steps onto the transporter platform. Shran, following the Aenar female, mentions that he regrets much of what has occurred between Archer and himself, a feeling which the captain shares. Shran reveals that the Andorian Imperial Guard rarely rewards a commander who has lost his ship with another one and suspects it may be a long time until he sees Archer again. As a member of Enterprise s crew, T'Pol offers to provide assistance to the Andorian in any way the crew can, an offer which Shran appreciates. Stepping onto the transporter platform, he advises Archer to stay out of trouble before T'Pol beams Shran and Jhamel back to their homeworld. As Enterprise continues its journey, Tucker enters Archer's quarters. With the engineer's report displayed on a PADD in his hand, the captain says that he feels Trip is being too negative about his own behavior. Tucker blames himself for missing a ten degree variance in the telepresence emitter but Archer tells the engineer that he spoke with Phlox, who doesn't believe the variance is related to Jhamel's near fatal seizure. However, Tucker argues that the doctor can't be certain about that and that he should have been paying more attention to his duties. He informs Archer that he is interested in a transfer to , the second starship to be built. Although Archer finds Tucker's decision difficult to accept, the captain eventually does and dismisses the engineer. Tucker exits Archer's quarters, leaving the captain alone in quiet reflection. Memorable quotes "This mission was supposed to cause dissension in the region. It's had the opposite effect." "Senator, you..." "The Andorians and Tellarites have formed an alliance. They're working together for the first time in history." : - Vrax and Valdore "You might be the best there is at crunching numbers, but... when it comes to actually sticking things together, you're a little out of your league." : - Tucker, to T'Pol "Ahh. Taste that air!" "(Archer looks at his readings) 28 below??" "Lucky for you it's the middle of summer" : - Shran and Archer, just after they arrive on the surface of Andoria "The Vulcans say that the desert teaches men the meaning of endurance, but it's the ice that forges ''real strength." "''It's hard to believe anything can survive here." "It isn't easy. Andorian cities are built underground to take advantage of geothermal energy. I didn't see the sun till I was fifteen" : - Shran and Archer, as they breathe in the frigid air on the surface of Andoria "Careful, Shran. You don't have your balance back yet." "Hands off, pink skin!" : - Archer and Shran, as he helps the Andorian to his feet "You have an interesting mind, captain – many facets. Some of those facets are in conflict." "That explains a lot!" : - Lissan and Shran, after Archer allows her to share his thoughts "Trip... I appreciate your concern for my safety." "I just don't want ''Enterprise to lose a good officer." "''I think you're letting your feelings impact your work." "My work's as good as it's ever been. As far as my feelings go, they're purely professional." : - T'Pol and Tucker "I've never met a blue skin." "You're blind! How can you tell my skin is blue?" "Don't ask me to explain. I was never very good at science." "Neither was I." : - Jhamel and Shran "What's it like – your ship?" "Warm." : - Jhamel and Archer "As far as I know there are no species in the galaxy that have mastered the art of mixing romance and vocation... This is the one ailment that is universally untreatable, you'll have to suffer through it." : - Phlox, to Tucker "Looks like we went all the way to Andoria... for nothing." : - Archer, to T'Pol "I regret much of what happened between us recently." "Same here." "When you lose your ship, you aren't usually rewarded with another one. I may not see you for a while." : - Shran and Archer "Try to stay out of trouble, pink skin." : - Shran to Archer, just before he is transported back to Andoria with Jhamel "My mind wasn't on the job." "If that were true, we probably wouldn't be standing here now." "Captain, I want a transfer." "Where?" "Columbia. They need experienced people." : - Tucker and Archer, as he agonizes over his decision to leave Enterprise Background information *This was the first episode to feature the planet Andoria in Star Trek. The fact that the planet is covered in ice is a logical contrast to the desert planet of the Andorians' rivals, the Vulcans. *According to writers Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens in a special features segment on the ENT Season 4 DVD, the establishment of the Andorian homeworld as a moon orbiting a gas giant was devised to help explain the contradiction of why there were references to both Andor and Andoria. They explained that they had hoped to establish the gas giant as Andor and the moon as Andoria. *"The Aenar" is the first and only episode in its trilogy in which the pilot of the Romulan drone ship, Gareb, is named. Unlike and , it does not feature Ambassador or his Tellarite aide, Naarg. *A deleted scene available on the Season 4 DVD set revealed that both Admiral Valdore and Senator Vrax were placed under arrest as a result of failing their mission to destabilize relations between Andorians, Tellarites, and other alien species. They were taken into custody by the two Remans who had previously served as Vrax' guards. *This is the final Star Trek episode to be directed by Mike Vejar. *J. Michael Flynn is not listed in the credits for playing Nijil, despite having been credited in and . Links and references Starring *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Jolene Blalock as Commander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest stars * Jeffrey Combs as Shran * Alexandra Lydon as Jhamel * Brian Thompson as Valdore * Geno Silva as * Alicia Adams as Lissan Co-star *Scott Rinker as Gareb Uncredited co-stars *Nathan Effron as an Aenar guard 2 *Evan English as Tanner *J. Michael Flynn as Nijil *Glen Hambly as an Aenar guard 1 *John Jurgens as a Reman bodyguard *Marti Matulis as a Reman bodyguard *Guy Richardson as Romulan officer *Robert Schwertzer as an Aenar physician *Unknown actor as Romulan officer Stunt double *Kim Koscki as stunt double for Jeffrey Combs References Aenar; Aenar compound; ailment; Aenar-witnessing Andorians; Aenar survivors; Andoria; Andorian chancellor; Andorian; Andorian battle cruiser; auxiliary power; Babel Crisis; bearing; blue skin; body weight; boiling point; burn; chemical reaction; coffee; ; consul; debris; Delphic Expanse; desert; duranite; Earth; First Consul; freighter; genome; heatwave; hypospray; ice; ice-bore; meter; Milky Way Galaxy; neural interface; neurolytic shock; nightmare; Northern Wastes; path; percent; precept; ranking officer; Romulan disruptor; Romulan drone ship; Romulan Senate; Romulus; senator; ; Sphere 41; Subspecies; summer; tactical alert; telepathy; telepresence; telepresence unit; Tellarite; ; temperature; Ticonderoga; Ticonderoga casualties; vocation; Vulcan; Vulcan neuro-pressure; water; week; world; year External links * * * |next= }} cs:The Aenar de:Die Aenar es:The Aenar fr:The Aenar (épisode) ja:ENT:氷窟の民 nl:The Aenar Category:ENT episodes